Happy Meal
by Blissful Lissy
Summary: I would like Mello to take me somewhere," Near said steadily. "Alright," Roger hesitated, "where do you want Mello to take you?" Near swiveled his pale head to face the blond as he answered, "McDonald’s." Mello/Near, oneshot, Lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not make any money from these writings.

_A/N: Thanks to Chiyo-Tanaka-Chan for being my Beta (and invaluable friend), I wouldn't have published this without her help and support! Hope everyone enjoys this little fic._

* * *

The two boys approached the counter of the fast-food joint, not acknowledging the skeptical looks they received. A golden-haired, tawny teen in black led in a smaller boy dressed in thin white garments that resembled pajamas. He coiled a finger in his white curls. The older kid walked straight up to the worker as if he owned the establishment.

The worker, a new employee still in training, tried not to act the least bit surprised. She knew the kids were from the secluded orphanage not too far from the restaurant, she could tell just by the way they looked; the manner in which they held themselves. This, however, was the first time she was encountering some herself, and was nervous despite the advice from her fellow employees.

The older one jerked his head vaguely in the direction of a menu item. "Gimme one of those," he demanded, blue eyes glinting. "Oh, and a milkshake, too. Chocolate."

The employee hesitated for just a moment, drinking in the orphans. It was hard to believe the blond one was so young, as cocky as he was. Collecting herself, she shouted the order into the kitchen. She ducked behind the counter, hand groping far back into a drawer. Found it. There was always some quirky new toy they were supposed to hand out to these weird kids. She rang up the order and recited the number to the blond, who was clearly in charge.

"Here." He thrust something that looked like a credit card in her direction. She knew that when she slid it through, the money would be charged to the orphanage's account.

"Thank you," she said politely. She handed back the card, stuffed the odd toy into the bag of food, and slid it across the counter to the boys.

The blond waited, clearly wanting the pale boy to grab the bag so they could retreat from the ordering area. Wordlessly, his companion gave a gentle tug on the black sleeve of the other. The older boy rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly annoyed, before diving his hand into the food bag. He snatched up the toy, ripped it from the shrink wrap and shoved it at the white-haired kid, then picked up his shake. They both turned from the counter and started to walk away.

"But, sir," the employee protested, "you forgot your food…"

Mello turned to her, eyes narrowed, a hint of a dangerous smirk on his face. "He's not gonna eat that shit."

Sliding into a plastic booth, Mello's lip twitched with annoyance. How did he end up here, the greasy, sickly scent of faux meat cooking much too long on a dirty grill invading his nose? He stabbed a straw aggressively into the lid of a cup containing the creamy chocolate milkshake. Taking a sip, Mello quickly deduced that the milkshake was not chocolate at all, or a shake for that matter. Just some crappy soft-serve with syrup drizzled in to fool him. He broke off a piece of the chocolate bar he had brought along just in case and plopped it in, willing it to blend. His mood was slightly lifted as he thought what a good idea it was to bring some extra chocolate along, just in case. The food here was complete shit, anyhow. He shifted again in the uncomfortable plastic seat and re-lived just how he had ended up here in the first place.

* * *

It had been a day like any other Sunday at Wammy's House. Mello had been goofing off with Matt when Matt suddenly wandered off by himself somewhere (as he often did, his redheaded companion seemed to have a short attention span). Mello, after lurking around for a while, found himself alone in the common room with Near. Well, not exactly alone. Everyone at Wammy's was energetic and had spread themselves out all over the building. The common room was open and airy and in no particularly secluded portion of the place. But Near was the only person occupying the room, not that it was surprising. It was obvious to everyone that the white-haired genius liked his privacy. So, Mello thought, why not tease Near a bit?

Strange and antisocial Near, with his puzzles and quiet games that required no interaction with others. Mello had been mucking up one of Near's puzzles, scattering about the pieces and breaking a few while verbally attacking the pale younger boy. This happened often enough to the point that it wasn't out of the ordinary, and Near was not one to react to the teasing, much less tattle on Mello. But Mello's luck had run out this time, and as he had clapped Near not-so-playfully on the ear, Roger walked by. Roger wasted no time in pulling both Near and a reluctant Mello into his office for a private chat.

In the office, Mello stood stiffly, Near crouched not too far from him. The elder sat calmly at his desk and asked Near what he wanted from Mello in return for ruining his leisure time.

Mello snapped to attention, he didn't like at all where this was headed. "But Roger-," he began, his brilliant mind already cranking out a story filled with lies and manipulation to fool kindly old Roger.

"Not now, Mello. You've done wrong to Near and you have to make it up to him," the old man reasoned.

Mello bit his tongue and furrowed his brow, hands balling into fists at his sides. He turned automatically to Near. What would be his response? The boy was still such an enigma to Mello, albeit a very irksome one.

"I would like Mello to take me somewhere," Near said steadily, impassively.

This seemed a strange request, coming from Near. "Alright," Roger hesitated before pressing on, "where do you want Mello to take you?"

Dark eyes widened and Near swiveled his pale head to face the blond as he answered, "McDonald's."

* * *

Of course. McFuckingDonald's. The one located closest to Wammy's was ideal for Near. Since it catered mostly to Wammy kids, it was stocked with the sort of creative and complex toys, puzzles and games the prodigy loved. Of course, all these were located inside the massive PlayPlace.

The PlayPlace looked like any other one you could find in any other McDonald's. Large, plastic, and painted the bright colors that would make any eye bleed. But this particular McDonald's hosted a PlayPlace that was much bigger than the average, and the inside featured all sorts of tunnels, mind games and obstacles that would supposedly challenge the brain. Of course, it was simply childlike fun to a Wammy kid, but any average child was in danger of getting lost inside the cheerily painted contraption.

Being a weekend, the McDonald's was stuffed with more than just its usual occupants. Housewives from all over the surrounding town had brought their kids in for lunch, hoping they would be drawn to the PlayPlace and just leave them to gossip in peace. It definitely wasn't the atmosphere Near had been hoping for, Mello thought with a sadistic smirk. He imagined Near as an albino hamster scurrying through the tunnels of his cage that was the PlayPlace. This thought was immensely amusing and he allowed himself to entertain it for a while longer, absentmindedly swirling his milkshake round and round.

He could feel eyes on him. Mello looked around, having been jolted from his musings. The mothers in the restaurant were trying to sneak glances of him between sips of coffee and dainty bites of salad. Mello smirked inwardly. He knew he attracted attention with his slight, almost feminine build, longish blond locks and black clothing. But something wasn't quite right…he abruptly looked up to see Near's pale face peeking out from a window of the PlayPlace, granite orbs shamelessly staring into cerulean ones. Was that a smirk playing on Near's face? Mello couldn't be sure, but just the fact that he was at this stupid place because of the young genius made his blood boil. They were leaving. _Now._

Mello wandered over to the entrance of the play set, ignoring looks from the dining women. Being older and taller than a child who may have normally been playing in the contraption, Mello was forced to stoop and crawl throughout the maze of tubes and obstacles. "It _is_ like a fucking hamster cage," he growled, passing a small girl crying that she was lost and continuing on his way without acknowledging her. He crawled on his stomach to the section where he had seen Near, passing several bratty and obnoxious kids on his way. Finally, Mello spotted the head of pure white hair, hunched over, completely immersed in some activity.

They were in an opening, somewhat similar to a very small room, equipped with toys. It would have been impossible for Mello to stand fully erect in the space. Near noticed Mello coming in, and barely reacted, simply continuing his activity of stacking dominoes, deftly placing them so they formed a structure. For a moment, Mello waited at the entrance, expecting to be acknowledged in some way.

Growing impatient, he commanded harshly, "C'mon, Near. We're leaving."

Near continued stacking, organizing, and constructing, barely lifting his large eyes to Mello's.

Mello grabbed the younger one's arm and yanked, knocking over the building. "Let's. Go."

Pulling away effortlessly and folding himself back into position, Near said evenly, "I am not ready. Mello should know that patience is a virtue."

"Shut up, Near! Shut the fuck up!" A flame of rage and resentment ignited in Mello's belly. What a brat, speaking to him that way! As if Near didn't have enough to hang over his head already. He was sick and dead tired of playing second banana to Near, Wammy's House most prized possession, next in line to becoming L, prodigy of all prodigies.

He shoved Near's small frame against the wall of the room, straddling his lap. He suddenly wanted more than to simply tease and torment Near, he wanted to downright embarrass him, make him feel worthless and helpless, even break his stoic persona. Just bullying him would no longer cut it. He wanted more.

Near seemed initially perplexed and taken aback, not at the harshness with which Mello treated him, but the position they were in. Mello sometimes slipped in perversions with his taunting of Near at Wammy's, but this was the first time it had gone so far so quickly. Mello's lip cricked with malice as his prisoner began to fidget.

"What's the matter, Near?" Mello taunted, his voice a low purr as he grinded his hips into the boy's lap. The body of his rival was tense, but looking into the obsidian eyes, there was no hint to what he was feeling. This displeased Mello. Near was being Near, blank and unresponsive. And that simply would not do.

Before he had time to execute the new strategy forming in his head, Mello noticed Near's pale face turning toward the entrance of the room they occupied. A round boy of about six stood there, mouth agape, confused at the scene before him. "What do you think you're doing here?" Mello's demand sounded strangely quiet in the plastic room. "Over here, boy." The kid approached, apparently too befuddled to defy the intimidating blond.

Not bothering to get up from Near's lap, Mello reached out and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, pulling him closer. "Get. Out." The words had barely left Mello's mouth when the kid began nodding, slowly, panic rising in his eyes as he saw the grip the blond had on Near, realizing this guy was very serious indeed. "And don't say anything about what you've seen. Otherwise…" Mello made a sweeping motion across his own throat. Scare tactics always worked on stupid little kids, so why wouldn't it work on this porker?

The little boy looked at Near, who stared back. His eyes and expression revealed nothing. So, figuring it would be better for both him and the strange boy who was trapped, he left quickly, clambering back out the tube from which he had come.

Turning back to his pretty little victim, Mello found that in the time it had taken for him to scare the pesky child away, Near had adjusted to his situation and was idly twirling snowy hair in his slender fingers. Dammit. That stupid kid had fucked things up by giving Near a chance to clear his brilliant mind. He seemed to be waiting on Mello and his eyes featured a defiant, almost challenging edge.

Good. This would be no fun at all without some sort of challenge involved.

Mello, roughly grabbing Near's chin and placing his other hand on the wall beside the boy's head, smirked as he looked at his helpless prey. "So, Near. What's it gonna be?"

Near's eyes widened with suspicion. "I'm afraid I do not know to what Mello is referring."

The corners of Mello's mouth curled upward. "Are you going to comply with me? The question, I guess, would essentially be are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way? It's your choice."

Near remained silent, still unsure of what Mello was insinuating. Did the older boy want him to comply with his previous demands of leaving the restaurant? Or perhaps the request had changed, and Mello now had his mind set on punishing Near, either violently, sexually, or a combination of the two. Away from the security of Wammy's, he knew there were no limits on what Mello was capable of. Near's shoulder felt tender from when Mello pushed him earlier, reminding him that the situation had already taken a violent turn. He did not speak, preferring rather to let the situation advance and see where it was headed. He didn't feel completely safe. The blond was so unpredictable and emotional. Anything could set him off. Knowing that the stubborn, eager Mello had already made up his mind and was simply playing mind games with him, Near decided not to give his captor the satisfaction of agreeing to his terms.

Growing impatient, Mello decided not to wait for Near's reply. It didn't matter either way, he had made up his mind on what he wanted and was going to get it no matter what the albino's say on the matter was. Tightening his grip on the genius's chin, he crushed his own lips to Near's soft, inexperienced ones. The younger boy gasped, giving Mello the opportunity he needed to occupy his mouth with his tongue. Near, not one to give up easily, bit down on the intruding pink muscle.

As Mello pulled away, Near saw that instead of being bright with mischief, Mello's eyes were now narrowed and full of malice.

"I didn't expect you to make this easy," he sneered. Tan fingers clutched at the pale throat, squeezing just enough to make a point. "You're no fool, Near. This is no time to start acting like one." He relinquished the grip.

Much to his delight, his words provoked a barely noticeable reaction. Although unshaken by the rough treatment, he was visibly unhappy with being treated like a child, and it didn't help that Mello clearly had the upper hand. It looked like this battle was one that Near could not win.

But he could still try.

Deciding that Near required a bit of warming up, Mello went straight for the boy's ear, suckling on the lobe with more force than necessary. He undid the buttons on the shirt deftly, too heated and fervent to take things slow.

He didn't know what he was doing. He just…did it. Having a goal in mind helped, he knew what he wanted. Mello wanted Near.

Wanted Near? Ha. Craved him would be more accurate. Mello used up most of his time inventing new ways to get close to the boy. No one made Mello's blood boil more than Near did, and no one gave less of an effort.

Underneath the power of Mello's wiry muscles, the snowy-haired boy trembled. Mello had grown tired of his ear and was now scraping Near's collarbone with eager lips and teeth, running fingers over his smooth stomach and lingering over blush-hued nipples.

Near was breathing more quickly, his face slightly flushed. This did not go unnoticed by Mello, who was experiencing an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Touching his rival this way was exhilarating, and the fact that Near was affected by it was even more delicious.

Moving in for another aggressive kiss, Mello grasped a fistful of soft white curls in his hand and pulled Near close. This kiss brought no pain to Mello's tongue, but Near seemed unsure of what to do.

Near was unsure of something? Mello couldn't restrain himself and smiled sadistically against pale lips.

He bit and sucked at the younger boy's lips, pressing hard kisses against them. When Near opened his mouth slightly, Mello again invaded, tongue probing the hot, wet cavern. He brushed Near's tongue with his own, inviting him to show some passion. Tentatively at first, Near began to use his tongue, cautiously exploring the other's mouth. This earned a pleased purr from Mello and the golden haired boy let his hand slip from Near's hair to his smooth chest. Near was a quick learner and the curious kiss soon turned into a battle for dominance. At first, Near was merely trying to keep up with Mello's restless pace, but now he attempted to throw him off with slow, drawn out kisses.

Dizzy with desire, Mello broke the kiss reluctantly. Looking up at Mello, Near's grey eyes held a different expression than before. Was it lust? Confusion? Curiosity? Mello couldn't quite tell.

Sliding his fingers down Near's slim hips, Mello noticed the boy's arousal. "You like this…don't you?" The taunt made Near moan slightly, embarrassed.

Privately, Mello was ecstatic that he had the power to embarrass the albino. As he rubbed Near through the worn pants, he thought wistfully of how much he would like to hear that soft voice moaning his name.

"Mello…" Mello snapped to full attention at the utterance of his name from those succulent lips. He realized that Near had his hands firmly place on his forearms. He looked uncomfortable. Mello didn't respond, but his questioning glance prompted Near to continue. The dark orbs darted uneasily around the small room.

"Not here." He said quietly. "I don't want it to be here."

Cobalt eyes widened incredulously. Not long ago, Near had attempted to bite his tongue off, and now he was making requests as to where Mello would…? He couldn't be serious. As soon as they left, Mello thought, Near would hole up somewhere at Wammy's and pretend this whole thing hadn't happened. If he let him go now, he wouldn't be able to…he couldn't…

As easily as he could secure top points in everything at the orphanage, Near could tell what Mello was thinking.

"I won't resist Mello's advances. The thought of doing anything here repulses me."

He had a point. The area was cramped and stuffy. Mello knew this, and he agreed with the young genius to some degree. Doing the things Mello wanted to do here wouldn't be ideal. But his emotions were running high, and Near's comfort was of little concern. In fact, the more on edge his victim, the better control he would have.

Offering no explanation, Mello continued rubbing Near through his pants before sliding them halfway down the pale hips and legs. Near continued to look slightly uncomfortable, but did not protest. He knew it wouldn't do anything to change Mello's mind.

He knew seeing Near so helpless and unsure shouldn't turn him on. But it did. Very much.

Mello was shaky as he grasped Near's growing erection. Why was he nervous? Even if he wasn't doing something right, Near wouldn't know the difference. Besides, Mello had some experience on his side. Rooming with Matt had more benefits than simply enjoying the company of his best friend.

Something like a gasp escaped from Near's mouth as Mello began to pump him. When the blond took him into his mouth, he almost cried out. His tongue slithered over Near's shaft, sucking at it like he would a chocolate bar that he wanted to make last. Mello could barely battle against his own instinct to attack the boy's arousal with uncontained enthusiasm and tried to keep his mind focused on his goal…but the pale body writhing underneath him was making it difficult.

In time with Mello's licks and touches, Near was unconsciously swaying his hips slightly, gracefully. Pausing from his ministrations, Mello cooed, "No one will ever get to see you like this, Near. No one but me. And you look so pretty." A moan, either of pleasure or mortification, pushed itself past the pale lips. Mello relished the fact that he was the first to touch Near like this, to see him so unguarded.

Mello wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. Just sucking his rival off, while pleasurable, was not enough for someone with so little patience. As he quickened his pace, alternating between fisting and sucking Near's member, he could hear the younger boy's breath quicken and feel his pulse start to race. Mello's own arousal was becoming more and more problematic as the seconds ticked by.

He stopped, just as abruptly as he began. Left Near sputtering to catch his breath.

This had already gone farther than planned. He wasn't willing to stop. "Do you still want to leave, Near?" Mello did not ask the question because he cared for the albino's opinion. Certainly not. He wanted to hear his rival admit that he liked what was going on, that he wanted it to continue. That he wanted Mello.

Under the fiery blond's expectant stare, Near resisted the urge to break eye contact with Mello's icy blues. A slim hand that had previously been clutching in vain at the floor rose to knit a finger into white curls. Soft grey eyes were clouded with confusion and confliction. Why was Mello doing this? Was it simply another opportunity to prove himself in the one-sided rivalry, or something more? Near was inexperienced in physical interaction as a whole and knew nothing of sexual encounters other than what he had read in textbooks. And no textbook he had ever skimmed had even begun to touch on the feelings he was experiencing under Mello's skilled hands.

Near struggled with the logical side of his brain, gulping down shallow swallows of air. "Mello…I-"

"Say you want me, Near. You want me to fuck you, so just _say it._" Interrupted said blond who was growing impatient with want.

"Mello must stop this at once." He meant to sound confident, but his voice trembled.

"You don't want to admit it just yet? Fine. But you will." Mello peeled off his own pants effortlessly, and tossed them to lay atop the discarded white trousers. He placed a sloppy kiss to Near's lips and shoved his tongue in once again. Pulling away abruptly, he replaced his tongue with two sun-kissed fingers before the little genius had time to close his mouth.

"Mmph!?" Slate grey eyes grew larger.

"You'll suck if you know what's good for you." A trademark smirk graced the adolescent's face.

Near obliged, coating the imposing fingers as best as he knew how. As he swirled his tongue, Mello's eyelids drooped slightly and he chewed at his bottom lip, showing the younger boy that he was performing amiably. Why did the thought please him?

A single slick digit pressed slowly into Near's virgin entrance, eliciting a whimper of pain from the albino. Mello worked his finger in and out until he hit a spot that made Near throw his snowy head backwards, the whimpers quickly turning into moans.

He worked another finger into Near, stretching and slamming into the boy's prostate at a quick pace. "Nia…I want to hear you say it, now." The thrusts of his fingers punctuated the heated words.

"Mm-Mello…." Near breathed the name of the blond, all ability to think logically vanished. "Please…"

"You're mine, Near. You hear me? _Mine_."

And just that quickly, Mello replaced his fingers with his erection, pushing into Near a bit quicker than he probably should have.

Near's eyes lost focus, moans ripping from his throat. He circled his arms around Mello's back for support and dug his short nails into the chocoholic's shirt-clad back.

The blond paused when he was completely buried inside of Near, giving himself a chance to adjust to the impossibly tight warmth and the albino to accommodate Mello's size and length. He barely heard Near's husky plea over his own groans. "Mello…must not stop."

Head too clouded to admonish himself for following orders from his rival, Mello obliged, thrusting into Near with quick, shallow motions. Sweat plastered blond hair to his forehead and he panted slightly from effort and excitement. Mello aimed his thrusts in the direction that had elicited such a wanton reaction mere moments ago, still aching to make Near open up.

And open up he did. Hesitantly, the younger boy ghosted his slender fingers over the tempting skin of Mello's stomach, chest and sides after lifting the signature black shirt. If Near had been in his usual observant state, he would have noticed that the treatment caused goose bumps to sprout on the blond's arms. His fingers slid upward, stroking the other's jaw before curling his fingers in Mello's fine golden hair.

"Near." Mello's voice shook slightly, taken aback at how the light touches seemed to simultaneously chill and burn his tender flesh. He was already close, but unwilling to finish before his rival. So, reaching down between them, he began hastily pumping Near.

"Mm-ahh! Mello, I--" His eyes were tightly shut, face flushed with a surprising amount of colour.

"O-open your eyes, Near." Despite the anticipation that the dropping feeling in his groin caused, Mello managed to sound harsh. "I want to look in your eyes as you come because of me."

Soft greys popped open to see Mello, azure eyes half-lidded in a lusty haze, back arched and lips parted. Near could barely pause to marvel at what he had done to the blond before he came, hard, staining himself and Mello in the process.

Body still wracked with orgasm, Near buried his head into the crook of the older boy's neck, slightly embarrassed at his body's reaction. The affectionate gesture might have shocked Mello if Near's orgasm hadn't set off his own, and he released inside of the albino. Before collapsing on top of the frail body, Mello gave a few more short thrusts, riding the lingering wave of pleasure.

Both boys lay in a sweaty, tangled heap for a few brief moments. Mello planted a kiss on Near's mouth before rising and pulling Near up by the wrist with him.

He tossed him the white garments and pulled his own black trousers on hastily. "So, Near…" he trailed off, usual smirk back in place.

"I think Mello should escort me to McDonald's again soon."


End file.
